Eternal Reality
by Vylenzh
Summary: Satu ikatan mengikat mereka. Satu ikatan menciptakan janji yang akan menjadi awal dari takdir yang sesungguhnya. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka ke akhir yang baik, atau ... buruk? Tak ada yang tahu. Dan mereka hanya bisa menunggu hingga waktu menjawab.


**Eternal Reality**

by Vylenzh

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary: Satu ikatan mengikat mereka. Satu ikatan menciptakan janji yang akan menjadi awal dari takdir mereka yang sesungguhnya. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka ke akhir yang baik, atau ... buruk? Tak ada yang tahu. Dan mereka hanya bisa menunggu hingga waktu menjawab.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nona ... Nona, di mana Anda?" Seruan dari seorang perempuan yang tampak kebingungan mencari nonanya. Perempuan itu berlarian kecil seraya terus memanggil-manggil nonanya—berharap segera ditemukan. Tanpa tahu bahwa yang sedang dirinya cari sedang bersembunyi di dalam sebuah toko buku—tersenyum geli melihat pelayannya yang sedang gusar mencarinya dan berjalan menjauhinya. Dalam hati gadis muda bermahkotakan helaian merah muda itu bersyukur dalam hati, tempat persembunyiannya tak ditemukan oleh pelayannya. Saat ini, ia sedang ingin berjalan-jalan sendiri tanpa ditemani sang pelayan.

Gadis itu—Haruno Sakura tersenyum puas setelah memastikan bahwa pelayannya sudah hilang dari jarak pandangnya. Dia menyelinap keluar dari toko buku tersebut, sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang penjual seraya menyelipkan beberapa yen kepada sang penjual tersebut.

"Jika Anda membutuhkan sesuatu, hubungi saya kapanpun, Nona," ujar penjual itu.

"Baik, Paman. Terima kasih bantuannya. Permisi."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari toko buku tersebut. Ia tersenyum senang mengamati lingkungan di sekitarnya—sesuatu yang jarang ia temui di kehidupan aslinya. Maklum, dia adalah putri semata wayang seseorang yang amat disegani, yaitu keponakan raja—Haruno Kizashi. Haruno Kizashi atau masih memiliki gelar sebagai 'Pangeran' adalah cucu pendiri Konoha—Senju Hashirama.

Kizashi amat memanja Sakura dan menyayanginya. Sayangnya, perlakuan Kizashi dianggap Sakura sebagai kekangan. Sakura jarang diperbolehkan keluar dan melihat kehidupan rakyat biasa. Dia hanya bisa bermain-main di sekitar komplek rumahnya yang berisi keluarga kerabat raja dan para bangsawan. Jujur, Sakura tidak menyukainya. Bagi Sakura, lingkungan tempat tinggalnya adalah 'kepalsuan'. Orang-orang ingin bermain dengannya karena statusnya sebagai anak dari keponakan raja. Tidak ada ketulusan di dalamnya yang membuat Sakura muak.

Untungnya, hari ini ayah dan ibunya sedang berpergian jadi ia bisa leluasa keluar dari rumah. Andai saja ... bisa terus seperti ini. Sakura berharap dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah kediaman seorang bangsawan, seorang pemuda—putra bungsu dari sang tuan rumah—terlihat berjalan mengendap-endap. Sesekali dia melihat situasi sekitarnya. Setelah memastikan aman, dia pun berlari ke pintu keluar ... yang sayangnya terhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke mengerang. Dia membalikkan badannya, segera bertemu pandang dengan kakaknya yang memandangnya tajam.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, hm?"

"Hanya ... jalan-jalan," jawab Sasuke pelan. Dia mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. Kedua matanya turun ke lantai—tak berani menatap langsung mata yang serupa dengan miliknya itu.

"Sendirian?"

Sasuke terdiam. Dia menghela napas panjang. Pasti dia akan dimarahi—

"Baiklah."

—lagi, eh?

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, memandang wajah sang kakak, Itachi yang tersenyum kepadanya. " _Aniki?_ "

"Segeralah kembali. Ayah sedang ada pertemuan penting. Pulanglah sebelum matahari terbenam."

"Terima kasih, _Aniki!_ " Sasuke tersenyum lebar, bersiap-siap melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu keluar. Namun, terhenti lagi saat dehaman Itachi terdengar. "Apa lagi?"

"Pergilah bersama Kakashi, jika kau tak ingin hal ini sampai ke telinga Ayah."

"Oh ayolah, Itachi- _nii._ Aku hanya ingin pergi sendiri," rajuk Sasuke.

"Bersama Kakashi, atau ... tak perlu pergi, Sasuke. Pilihlah." Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Itachi membalikkan badannya, tersenyum kecil saat mendengar gerutuan adiknya itu.

"Ini tidak adil. _ANIKI!_ "

Yah, Sasuke memang lucu. Adiknya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berjalanlah di belakangku sejauh tiga meter. Jangan bicara. Jangan ikut campur dengan apa yang akan kulakukan. Mengerti?" tanya Sasuke garang kepada pengawal pribadi di hadapannya—Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi sendiri adalah seorang pendekar pedang yang cukup hebat. Dia telah mengabdikan hidupnya kepada keluarga Uchiha, dan bersumpah bahwa ia akan melindungi keluarga Uchiha. Termasuk sang tuan muda di hadapannya.

"Maaf Tuan Muda, Tuan Itachi mengatakan bahwa saya harus selalu berada di dekat Anda," ujar Kakashi.

"Kenapa kau selalu menuruti ucapan orang tua berkeriput itu?" Sasuke berkata sebal. "Saat ini, akulah Tuanmu, mengerti? Itachi- _nii ..._ lupakan perkataannya dan perintahnya. Awas kalau kau melanggar perintahku, Kakashi," titah Sasuke. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, lima langkah kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang—melihat apakah Kakashi menuruti ucapannya atau tidak. Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat Kakashi menuruti perkataannya. Dia pun meneruskan langkahnya.

Sedangkan Kakashi hanya bisa menggeleng samar melihat tingkah laku tuan mudanya. Kakashi tahu mengapa Itachi, ataupun seluruh keluarga Uchiha sering melarang Sasuke berpergian keluar rumah. Sasuke itu ... pembuat onar. Dia tipe seorang bangsawan arogan dan pencari masalah. Kakashi ingat, terakhir kali Sasuke keluar rumah, dia membuat wajah seorang anak bangsawan babak belur. Kali lainnya, Sasuke pernah menghancurkan sebuah toko karena berkelahi dengan beberapa orang. Intinya, Sasuke harus diawasi, tingkah kekanak-kanakannya itu sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Dan sekarang tugas Kakashi untuk mengawasi Sasu—sebentar ... Kakashi mengerjapkan matanya. Oh, tidak. Kakashi melihat sekelilingnya, dan benar dugaannya. Ia kehilangan Sasuke. Sial! Kakashi mengumpat dalam hati, kemudian segera mencari tuan mudanya. Berharap dia menemukannya sebelum Sasuke membuat masalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke tertawa senang setelah merasa berlari cukup jauh dari Kakashi. Sesaat tadi ia melihat peluang untuk pergi dari amatan Kakashi. Semoga ia berlari cukup jauh sehingga Kakashi tak menemukannya. Ia tak suka diawasi seperti anak kecil.

Tapi ia tak bisa terus-terusan berdiam diri seperti ini. Setidaknya ia harus menyamar. Sasuke melihat pakaiannya yang berbahan sutra dan berwarna biru cerah itu. Sangat mencolok. Segera ia berlari menuju toko baju yang berada tak jauh darinya, lalu segera menukar pakaian mahalnya dengan pakaian lusuh berwarna cokelat pudar. Nah, sekarang Sasuke tak terlihat seperti 'Sasuke', kan? Sasuke tertawa dalam hati lalu segera pergi keluar dari toko.

Sayangnya, Sasuke tak bisa berpuas diri terlalu lama saat melihat siluet seorang pria berambut perak, yang pasti tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kakashi.

Sial! Bagaimana bisa dia menemukannya secepat ini? Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati lalu berjalan cepat menembus kerumunan orang-orang di pasar. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat Kakashi sudah teramat dekat dengannya dan tak perlu butuh waktu lama sampai Kakashi menyadari siapa dirinya. Uh, Sasuke harus mencari cara agar lepas dari Kakashi.

Tak sengaja, kedua mata gelapnya menangkap sesosok gadis yang tampak berjalan sendirian seraya melihat sekelilingnya. Seketika sebuah ide tercipta di otaknya. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju gadis tersebut yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya. Ketika telah sampai di dekatnya, Sasuke tersenyum dan berkata dengan suara yang diserak-serakkan.

"Astaga! Ternyata kau di sini. Lama tak berjumpa," ucapnya lalu diakhiri sebuah pelukan erat membuat pekikan dari mulut gadis tersebut mendapati sebuah 'serangan' tiba-tiba dari Sasuke—yang tentu terlihat asing di matanya.

"S-siapa kau?!" Sakura—gadis itu—bertanya takut sembari berusaha melepas pelukan pemuda asing itu. Tapi pelukannya sangat erat dan Sakura tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain ketakutan.

"Sebentar saja, aku mohon," bisik Sasuke pelan. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan antara bahu dan leher Sakura. Beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat Kakashi melewatinya—er, mereka—begitu saja. Segera ia melepas pelukannya. "Terima—"

 _Plak!_

Belum Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi kirinya. Gadis dengan helaian panjang berwarna merah muda di hadapannya tampak ketakutan dan marah sekali.

"Kurang ajar!" Sakura berteriak. "Siapa kau berani-beraninya memelukku sembarangan. Dasar tak tahu diri!" Hinaan segera keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Sasuke tak bisa membalasnya—belum, tidak saat ini—jika ia membiarkan Sakura berteriak, ia yakin Kakashi akan segera tahu keberadaannya. Karena itulah ia membekap mulut Sakura dan langsung menyeretnya menjauhi keramaian di pasar dan pergi menuju gang kecil yang sepi. Setelah keadaan terasa aman, Sasuke segera melepas Sakura yang sedari tadi meronta.

"Kau ... berani-beraninya menyentuhku!" Sakura berteriak marah. Dia bersiap untuk menampar Sasuke tapi tangannya justru ditahan Sasuke.

"Jangan menamparku lagi. Aku akan menjelaskannya. Jadi jangan marah dan maafkan aku." Ucapan Sasuke untungnya membuat kemarahan Sakura sedikit reda. Sasuke menyentuh pipi kirinya yang tadi kena tamparan. Sakit. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapat tamparan. Bahkan jika ayahnya menghukumnya, tak pernah sampai menamparnya seperti ini. Gadis di depannya ini benar-benar ... mengerikan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkanmu tapi jika ucapanmu tak meyakinkan, maka aku akan melapor ke petugas keamanan dengan tuduhan pelecehan," ancam Sakura tak main-main.

"Apa-apaan ..." Sasuke menggerutu kesal. Baiklah, tahan kemarahanmu, Sasuke. Sekarang, yang harus kau lakukan adalah meyakinkan gadis di hadapannya tidak macam-macam. "Baiklah," mulai Sasuke. "Namaku U—maksudku Sasuke. Aku adalah—" Sasuke ragu. "Adalah—"

"Adalah?" Sakura menaikkan alisnya—mulai curiga dengan Sasuke.

"Hanya ... seseorang."

"Apa?" seru Sakura. "Kau sedang mempermainkanku? Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku akan segera melapor ke petugas keamanan."

"T-tunggu!" Sasuke menahan langkah Sakura. Dia memandang alas kakinya penuh keraguan. Ia menghela napas lalu berkata, "Sebenarnya aku ... sedang kabur dari kejaran orang-orang yang mau membunuhku. Orangtuaku dituduh sebagai pengkhianat. Orang-orang yang menuduh keluargaku sedang mencariku dan mungkin sedang berpikir bagaimana cara mereka membunuhku."

"Kenapa mereka ingin membunuhmu?" tanya Sakura masih tak percaya dengan cerita Sasuke yang baginya mengada-ada.

"A-aku menyimpan rahasia mereka yang memfitnah keluargaku. Jadi mereka mencariku dan berusaha membunuhku agar rahasia mereka tak terbongkar. Jadi, aku mohon sekali kepadamu, jangan laporkan aku kepada siapapun. Jika kau melaporkan aku mungkin nyawaku akan melayang. Aku mohon." Sasuke berusaha berbicara sesedih mungkin. Dan efeknya Sakura termakan omongan Sasuke.

"Ah baiklah. Aku tidak akan melaporkanmu. Kau pasti sedih sekali," ucap Sakura mulai merasa simpati kepada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Dalam hati Sasuke tersenyum puas. Dia memandangi wajah Sakura yang baru disadarinya sangat ... ah, Sasuke tidak bisa berkata-kata. "Maaf, em, boleh tahu namamu?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Sakura. Namaku Sakura." Ia menyembunyikan marganya karena ia belum bisa memercayai sepenuhnya pemuda di hadapannya. Tak ada salahnya menjaga diri karena siapa tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada dirinya jika ada yang tahu bahwa ia masih kerabat raja?

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya. "Aku Sasuke. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sakura."

Sakura menerima uluran tangan tersebut—menjabat tangan Sasuke. "Senang berkenalan denganmu juga."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konoha—salah satu kerajaan yang cukup memiliki kuasa di antara empat kerajaan lainnya yaitu Suna, Iwa, Kumo dan Kiri. Kerajaan itu dipimpin oleh Senju Jiraiya. Putra sulung dari Senju Hiruzen—raja sebelumnya yang telah wafat. Jiraiya kini sedang rapat dengan para menterinya mengenai keamanan di perbatasan yang mulai melemah.

Jiraiya mendengarkan dengan saksama saran yang diberikan oleh menteri-menterinya. Namun, tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sakit. Ia menyentuh di mana jantungnya berada, meringis pelan berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit dari menterinya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Yang Mulia?" tanya salah satu menterinya yang melihat gelagat aneh dari raja.

Jiraiya menarik napas pendek berusaha mengurangi sesaknya. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku baik-baik saja. Lanjutkan."

Menteri tersebut tak menyanggah ucapan Jiraiya. Tapi satu pertanyaan dari menteri tersebut telah menanamkan sebuah pemikiran di setiap benak para menteri terutama Hyuuga Hizashi. Dia tersenyum ganjil. Dan hal itu tak terlewat oleh kembarannya Hyuuga Hiashi. Hiashi menatap adiknya penuh selidik, tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkan oleh adiknya.

Setelah rapat selesai, para menteri segera keluar. Hiashi segera mencegat langkah adiknya. "Hizashi," panggilnya.

"Kak." Hizashi menyahut pelan. "Apakah ada yang ingin kaukatakan?"

Hiashi menatap Hizashi. "Seharusnya itu yang kutanyakan. Apakah ... ada yang kaupikirkan?"

Hizashi tersenyum—tahu bahwa kakaknya sadar akan sesuatu. "Tidak. Memangnya kau berpikir aku memikirkan apa?"

"Sesuatu yang buruk."

Tertawa pelan, Hizashi menyahut. "Tidak. Tentu tidak." Dia tersenyum kembali. "Kak, jika sudah tak ada yang ingin kaukatakan. Aku mohon permisi. Oh ya, aku memiliki saran untukmu. Jangan salah memilih 'teman'. Bahkan jika kau saudaraku mungkin aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu." Hizashi menunduk singkat lalu pergi dari hadapan Hiashi yang terlihat sedang memikirkan ucapan Hizashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bukannya kembali ke kediaman pribadinya, Hyuuga Hizashi menuju ke sebuah rumah. Dua penjaga di depan rumah tersebut segera membukakan pintu kepada Hizashi. Hizashi berjalan ke belakang rumah tersebut di mana seorang pria tampak berdiri seraya mengamati kolam di depannya. Hizashi berhenti di belakang pria tersebut lalu membungkuk singkat.

"Pangeran," salam Hizashi kepada pria tersebut yang membalikkan tubuhnya setelah mendengar salam Hizashi.

"Hizashi. Apakah kau membawa berita bagus hingga datang kemari?"

"Yang Mulia Raja sepertinya sedang sakit," ujarnya.

"Ah benarkah? Berarti akan dimulai."

"Benar, Pangeran Fugaku."

Fugaku tersenyum puas. "Kumpulkan orang-orang kita dan perintahkan mereka datang kemari. Ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan."

"Baik. Akan segera saya sampaikan." Hizashi menunduk singkat lalu pergi dari hadapan Fugaku.

Fugaku mengangkat kepalanya, menatap warna biru yang terbentang luas di langit. "Kakek, Ayah, tunggu sebentar lagi. Dendam kita akan terbalaskan. Mereka akan musnah. Senju ... tak akan ada lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua sosok remaja tampak berjalan bersisian. Mereka adalah Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah berdiam diri cukup lama. Ketika langkah mereka akhirnya terhenti di persimpangan jalan, Sakura pun bersuara.

"Aku lewat sini." Sakura menunjuk salah satu jalan. "Kita berpisah?" Entah kenapa Sakura terdengar ragu. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya ia merasa memiliki teman tanpa melihat latar belakangnya.

"Ah iya." Sasuke menatap iris hijau Sakura, menatapnya dengan senyum canggung.

"Aku pergi dulu, Sasuke." Sakura sudah hendak berjalan menjauh ketika lengannya ditahan Sasuke. "Sa-Sasuke?"

"Kau mau ikut? Ada tempat yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

"Kemana?"

"Ada pokoknya. Ayo," ajak Sasuke seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura memandang tangan dan iris gelap Sasuke yang memandangnya penuh permohonan. Tapi dalam lubuk hatinya terdalam, dia juga tahu bahwa dia tak bisa menolak. Tangannya pun terangkat—menggenggam tangan Sasuke. "Baiklah. Ayo."

Senyuman lebar Sasuke merekah, dan saat itu juga jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup lebih cepat. Sakura sungguh tak tahu apa yang sedang dirasakannya kini, tapi ia tahu bahwa ia senang. Dan itu karena Sasuke. Sasuke yang baru dikenalnya. Sasuke, pemuda asing yang kini sedang menggenggam tangannya. Sasuke, pemuda yang mungkin juga akan membuatnya merasakan apa 'cinta' itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah ... bagaimana kau tahu tempat ini, Sasuke?" Sakura berseru senang. Dia berlari menuju sebuah pohon rindang dan melihat pemandangan Konoha dari balik pohon tersebut yang tampak begitu indah di matanya.

"Tak sengaja," sahut Sasuke. Dia mendekati Sakura lalu duduk bersandarkan pohon tersebut. Ikut mengamati Konoha. Sasuke memang tak sengaja ke tempat ini—sebuah bukit yang tak terlalu tinggi dan tak jauh pula. Biasanya Sasuke pergi ke tempat ini untuk bersantai. Ia tak pernah mengatakan tempat ini kepada siapapun karena bagi Sasuke tempat ini adalah rahasianya. Tapi, kali ini ia terdorong untuk mengajak Sakura ke tempat ini. Saat ia menatap iris hijau Sakura, yang ia pikirkan saat itu adalah ia tak ingin berpisah secepat itu dengan Sakura.

"Aku tak tahu ada tempat indah seperti ini," gumam Sakura puas.

"Indah kan?"

Sakura mengangguk antusias. "Seandainya aku bisa mengabadikannya."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Ia melihat sebuah batu yang salah satu sudut bentuknya tajam. Segera ia memungutnya. "Aku tahu."

"Hah?" Sakura bertanya heran saat melihat Sasuke membawa sebuah batu.

"Untuk mengabadikan bahwa kita pernah kesini." Sasuke menyentuh batang pohon tersebut lalu mulai mengukir dengan batu di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Lihat saja."

Sakura menunggu, hingga tak lama kemudian terbentuk dua huruf di atas batang pohon tersebut: ' **SS** '. Sakura mengamatinya dan tersenyum. "S untuk Sasuke. S untuk Sakura."

Sasuke tertawa canggung. "Apakah terlihat memalukan?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, justru aku senang. Terima kasih Sasuke. Aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu."

"Kalau begitu ayo bertemu lagi."

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

Wajah Sakura seketika memerah. Dia tersenyum malu dan mengangguk singkat.

"Satu minggu lagi. Di tempat ini."

"Aku mengerti." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum.

"Er, Sakura, aku minta maaf."

"Kenapa?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti.

"Aku minta maaf." Dan setelahnya Sasuke menarik Sakura dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

Sakura membelalak kaget. Tapi kali ini tak ada penolakan seperti siang tadi, yang ada hanyalah degupan jantungnya yang semakin kencang. Ia tak tahu, Sakura benar-benar tak tahu perasaan apa ini. Hanya saja, satu hal yang ia mengerti bahwa ia ingin waktu berhenti. Saat itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- tbc –**

Em, halo? Wah lama sekali nggak ngucapin kata itu. Berapa bulan kah aku hiatus? Sangat lama sepertinya. Huhu maaf ya. Selain kena wb jahat, aku juga mengalami kejenuhan, dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

Jadi, aku comeback dengan fanfic baru berlatar jaman di mana nggak ada telpon, tipi, mobil, motor dan tetek bengek elektronik. Mau jalan-jalan ya pakai kaki, pergi jauh ya pakai kuda, berantem nggak pakai pistol tapi pakai pedang atau panah. Intinya latar fanfic ini di jaman antah berantah (dan bukan ninja-ninjaan!). Sayangnya, aku nggak bisa menentukan tahun kapan atau berlatar Jepang. Karena sebenarnya bayanganku Sakura pakai hanbok, maaf ya biasanya makan drama Saeguk/Kolosal Korea, bayangannya jadi ngawur. Ini juga inspirasinya dari nonton drama Six Flying Dragon.

Oh ya, pemberitahuan aja, mungkin ini bakal slow update karena tiga minggu ke depan aku nggak megang laptop. Ada ujian dan Pengabdian Masyarakat yang bakal menjauhkanku dari laptop. Aku nggak janji tapi diusahakan bakal update sekitar tanggal 30/31/1. Kalau aku nggak update di sekitar tanggal segitu, silakan teror buat update. Aku mungkin bakal tetep sibuk walaupun liburan. Maaf ya masih maba, jadi sering kena korban keisengan fakultas. Minggu tenang aja nggak pernah tenang.

Sepertinya cukup panjang curhatnya. Berminat review? Terima kasih.


End file.
